When Love and Hate Collide
by Charmian
Summary: Does one Newsgirl have the power to end a nine-year feud before it’s too late?
1. Hat Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Don't sue me. I do own Jameson Conlon (A.K.A Jamie)

Please R&R !

It was another hot August morning. Jamie Conlon stood talking with her best friends Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush. Her brown hair caught sun rays , her piercing green eyes were focused on Kid, her tanned skin was already absorbing more sunlight. She was abut Mush's height but looked taller due to her long legs. She was getting her usual eighty papers when she heard some startling news.

"Jack broke it off with Sarah." Kid told Jamie, Racetrack, and Mush.

"Doily girl?" Racetrack asked in disbelief.

"The very same." Kid replied. Jamie dropped her papers, her mouth agape.

"W-w-when?" Jamie stammered.

"L-l-last n-night." Kid mocked. Jamie slapped him with her hat. This led to Mush and Race joining in and hitting Kid and Jamie who in turn hit them back. It quickly turned into a full-frontal hat war among the four.

"You seem happy." Mush commented on Jamie's broad grin when the battle subsided.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Jamie shouted. Every newsie stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"No one said you did." Mush pointed out. The newsies went back to joking around and improving headlines.

"Well I did on the way over this morning but she couldn't possibly know." Racetrack admitted mostly to himself.

"You said what!" Jamie snapped. Race laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Nothing." He muttered, lowering his head.

"You're impossible, Racetrack. "Jamie informed him as she slapped him with her hat. Another hat war broke out.

"Erm. Sorry to interrupt your, um, slapping. But can I talk to you Jamie?" Jack asked as he approached the group, hands in his pockets.

"Sure." Jamie answered giggling. She gave Kid a few more blows as she left her friends to fight it out without her. Jack and Jamie sat down on the end of one of the paper carts.

"Did you hear?" Jack asked unsure of how to continue.

"Yeah. Everyone knew within milliseconds, as usual." Jamie answered biting her lip.

"It was for the best you know?"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I guess I just love someone else."

"Anyone I know?" Jamie smiled wryly.

"You might. I'll tell you later. Anyways, Spot sent me a letter last night. He wants to see you today. I suggest you head down there soon."

"Jack why can't spot come here?"

"You know Brooklynites aren't allowed in Manhattan."

"But that's not fair!" Jamie whined.

"No one ever said life was fair. That's just the way it is." Jamie rolled her eyes and stormed off. Jack sighed and scanned the crowd for Dave before buying his papers.

"Fellas, I gotta go to Brooklyn today." Jamie told her best friends.

"Jamie how about I come with you. I know I'm not suppose to and all, but I'll be with you." Race offered bravely.

"Well I do hate going there alone. Alright Let's get going huh?" Jamie was happy to have some company to see her volatile brother. Even if it was going against the newsie code. Way back when Jamie first started working in Manhattan, Brooklyn and Manhattan were great friends. But that all changed when a Brooklynite was found dead in a Manhattan Lodging House. Brooklyn was furious and dismissed Manhattans explanation. Ever since then no Brooklynite steps into Manhattan and no Manhattaner goes to Brooklyn. Except Jamie who originally grew up in Brooklyn but moved to Manhattan. Jamie had it arranged so she was allowed access to both places.

Jamie had always felt that her brother suffered from short-man syndrome. It was a term she coined that referred to short men who were constantly trying to prove themselves to the world. Such as Napoleon. Such as Spot Conlon.


	2. Retaliation

Jamie heaved a bloody Racetrack onto the couch in the lobby of the Lodging House. She gt a few old shirts and some warm water. As she began to clean up Racetrack's wounds ten or twelve newsboys ran in.

"What happened!" David demanded. Jamie ignored him and spoke directly to Jack.

"How'd you know to come here?"

"Boots saw you carrying Race and found me. He said it looked serious. Is it?" Jack asked. Jamie sighed.

"Race came with me to Brooklyn. While I was talking to Spot privately, two guys beat up Race real bad. When me and Spot were done and found him I was stunned. Spot didn't even acknowledge the damage. He just said 'goodbye'." Jamie answered distantly. It was Jack's turn to sigh.

"Did you expect him to act differently?" Jamie didn't answer. She headed to tell Kloppman about what had happened to Racetrack. However she decided against it and sat down on the front steps. The city was unusually dry this year which resulted in a large amount of dust. Jamie could see the tiny dust particles dancing in the sun rays. A tiny tear poked out of Jamie's green eye and crashed to the thirsty earth. It was immediately eaten by the ground, never to see the light of day again.

Jamie sat outside until the sun sank beneath the earth. She thought about many things. About Spot, her parents, Ireland, Jack, Racetrack's condition, and the eternal feud between Manhattan and Brooklyn. Jamie would have stayed there until Kloppman made her go inside, but she was drawn out of her pensive mood by an onslaught of newsboys running down the steps. None of them offered and explanation. Jamie's mouth formed an "o" in horror. Jack sauntered down the steps after the boys, hands in his pockets, his usual stance.

"Where are they going?" Jamie asked, knowing something was up.

"Brooklyn." Jack answered calmly. Jamie furrowed her brow.

"Why?" Jack took her arm and lead her inside as he replied, with a smirk, "Retaliation."


	3. The Safety of Jack's Arms

Jameson sat on her bottom bunk crossly. She glanced over at poor Racetrack. She tried to concentrate on a way of stopping the inevitable week of guerrilla Brooklyn/Manhattan warfare. Every idea she had, when fully thought out, would prove fruitless.

Her mind drifted back to the day of the Brooklynite murder, eight years ago. She remembered Jimmy, the Manhattan leader at the time, dragging in the poor boy. Jamie and Racetrack had been ordered to stand guard while Jimmy got Kloppman. A few other boys went out to spread the word. Jamie remembered her horror when three Brooklynites, including their fearsome leader, Panama Santana, demanded they give them their boy. Jamie trembled and Racetrack explained that they couldn't, not until Jimmy got back from fetching Kloppman. But the Brooklynites would have none of it. Panama Santana threw Racetrack across the room. Jamie stood in the doorway, shaking, not knowing what to do, when Jack Kelley walked in. Jimmy had sent him up to help keep guard, unaware of Brooklyn's presence. His eyes flickered from Race bleeding in the corner to Jamie, shaking in the doorway. He calmly took her elbow and told her there was nothing more they could do. He lead her out of Brooklyn's way.

Jack tapping on the window ledge ripped Jamie from her memories. Jamie narrowed her eyes and stared at him. Jack shifted his nervous gaze from the window to Jamie.

"What?" He had noticed her annoyance

"Must you tap?" She asked testily.

"Sorry." Jack smirked. He loved to make her angry. It was his favorite pastime.

"Why are you so anxious?" Jamie asked. Jack sighed.

"You won't want to know." Jack answered hoping Jamie wouldn't ask anymore.

"Aw, come on Jack." Jamie patted the bed next to her, her lips curled into a smile. Jack sauntered over with a defeated look.

"They went to steal Brooklyn's slingshots." Jamie shot Jack a look that could kill.

"And that was your brilliant idea?"

"As a matter of fact." Jack smirked.

"Why do you always have to do this? They're going to find out and come here just like when we found that little Brooklynite!" Jamie practically cried. Jack gathered her in his arms and whispered softly.

"It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Just like that day we found the Brooklynite."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Jamie sobbed onto Jack's shoulder. Jack stroked her head and pulled her under the covers with him. She laid her head on his chest and he put a protective arm around her.

"I'll wait for them to come home. You go to sleep. You'll be safe. I promise. And with Jack's solid promise, Jamie fell asleep in peace.


	4. The Prisoner is Taken

Jamie awakened in Jack's arms to the sound of rustling and thrashing coming from downstairs. Jamie bolted up.

"Jack! Jack wake up!" Jamie shook Jack awake.

"What!" Jack screamed.

"Where is everyone?" Jamie asked observing the way the bunkroom looked like a battle field of bed linens.

"They came home a while after you fell asleep. They hid the slingshots in one of the downstairs closets. Then everyone went to bed."

"Well where are they now!" Jamie asked hysterically.

"Calm down! I don't know. Let's check on Race and then go downstairs and see what happened." Jamie swung her legs over the bed to see a note scrawled on a battered piece of paper.

Jamie-

We left you guys to sleep. Looks like you two had a late night too! Anyways, we're out looking for Crutchy. He was with us when we came back last night. But we realized he was missing around 9:30, when we all got up. Sorry about the bunkroom, we kind of panicked.

-Kid

"Jesus." Jack muttered under his breath.

"You know who did this. I know my brother and so do you. I blame this on you. You and your stupid war with Brooklyn." Jack raised an eyebrow at her and half smiled. Jamie sighed. She thought about how Jack always had made her feel safe and important, and beautiful. Like last night. At that very moment she realized that what she always denied was true. She loved Jack Kelley with her whole heart.


	5. The Plan

"So here's how it is." Jack Kelley said slowly. He paused for a moment and scanned the crowd. About fifty some-odd eyes stared eagerly at him. Jamie rolled her eyes from the window ledge. Jack always liked drama. He liked the suspense. But she knew what he loved most of all was being in command. He would sacrifice almost anything to stay in his position, not that he needed to sacrifice much. Who would try and threaten his position? No one. He was well liked and looked up to not just by Manhattan, but by most newsies.

Jack's face contorted into some kind of wicked smile Jamie didn't like as he uttered what would be known as 'operation Brooklyn'.

"We wage war on Brooklyn. We'll have a huge rumble. In Central Park. In two days. How about it, huh?" Jamie gasped. She was horrified. She immediately stood up on the window sill and gave Jack a piece of her mind.

"I have never heard of a more ridiculous and violent plan. People will die that night. More will end up like Racetrack, barely conscious. There won't be any Brooklyn or Manhattan newsies anymore because they will have killed each other. The lesser groups will take over. Is that what you want? Why can't we untie with Brooklyn? For God's sake!" a few snickers were heard around the room. Jack smiled at her, amused. Kid Blink spoke up.

"Listen Jamie. As much as we love you, you're nuts okay? They nearly killed Race. Race, your best friend. And then, they captured Crutchy, a cripple God damn it! We can't let them walk all over us. I understand that Spot is your brother and all. But Jamie, be realistic." Jamie's eyes flashed with anger but she said nothing. There was she could say to change their minds.

"Then it's settled. Two days. Central Park. Manhattan versus Brooklyn. Once and for all!" Jack announced. He jumped off his perch on the washroom table. Jamie could feel the excitement in the air, the talk of different fighting techniques. She found her way over to where Racetrack lay half conscious on his bunk. Jamie sighed. Somehow he had slept through the entire meeting. Jamie jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see Jack standing there, his brown eyes pleading with her.

"It's going to be okay Jamie." He promised.

"You know what Jack? I always believed you when you said that. But not this time. You have really done it this time." Jamie said and went into the washroom, slamming the door behind her. It was time to get ready for bed anyway.


	6. Betrayal

Jamie looked at Jack and sighed. She had done so well all morning to steer clear of him. But now all of that trying to avoid confrontation with him was about to be undone.

"Jamie I-" Jack started but was cut off by Jamie.

"Save it Jack. I know what you're going to say. But I don't need you're lame excuses. You just do whatever the hell you want and don't give a damn about how it affects other people." Everyone in Tibby's turned and to watch as Jack and Jamie fought it out. Whenever the two engaged in a round of yelling it was a good show.

"You think I don't care Jameson!?" Jack asked incredulously.

"No. I know it, Jack Kelley. You do whatever the hell you please. And you know what? I don't need someone like you in my life. Someone who only cares about a stupid feud and nothing else. Someone who wants to kill my brother for something as stupid. I thought you were different from all the other leaders who abuse their boys. But you're not Jack." Jamie's voice wavered and Mush's mouth dropped open. Everyone whispered the usual 'did you hear that's'. Jack's eyebrows shot straight up and for a moment Jamie swore she could see he was hurt by what she said. But she continued anyway.

"I have always felt safe in the Lodging House. Because of you. But not anymore. I can't sleep there feeling safe, because I'm not. I know I'm not. You don't even care about Race. All you care about is the excuse he gives you to fight and bring glory to the Almighty Cowboy." Jack's eyebrows furrowed at Jamie's words.

"You know what? You're right. You're not safe. Because you're a damn Brooklynite. Just like your brother. I thought you weren't so damn loyal to him. I thought maybe you trusted me to take care of you. But Sarah was right about you. You always think you're so high and mighty. But you're not. You're just another street rat. You walk around thinking you're so glamorous and above everyone else. You think everyone loves you. But you know what? I don't Jameson Conlon. I don't love you." Mush and Kid cringed simultaneously. Tears shone in Jamie's eyes.

"I'm going to Brooklyn where people do love me. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, like Sarah is. Just go fuck her Jack. It's obvious you want to. Who cares if she says no like last time. Yeah Jack, I know about that incident. So if she says no again just rape her Jack. Then you can add rape to your list of sins." Jamie yelled as she stormed out of Tibby's. The minute she slammed the door behind her the tears came. Mush and Kid followed her out but she waved them off. She was going to see her brother.


	7. Pick a Side

"Aw, Jamie. You don't need him." Spot assured his sister after hearing what Jack had said to her. Jamie nodded but inwardly disagreed. She loved Jack. But she could never be with him now. Now that she knew how he felt!

"Listen, I know through this whole feud you've been neutral. But maybe you should pick a side." Spot suggested. Jamie picked her head off his chest and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Are you nuts? I could never. One, I think the whole thing is stupid. And Two, Manhattan is my home but Brooklyn is where my past is. I couldn't choose. That's like me asking you to pick between your cane and your slingshot!" Spot wrinkled his forehead.

"Jameson. Do you know how bad this makes me look? My sister is neutral and to top it off she's making eyes at Jack Kelley! I'm a laughing stalk!"

"What! I am not 'making eyes' at him. He's repulsive!" Jamie pretended to be shocked. But she knew he was right. Why was everything so hard?

"You say that. But I don't believe you. I've seen you ogle him."

"Ogle him!"

"Don't play the innocent card on me darling. I won't have my sister be the royal whore to the Almighty Cowboy." Jamie was steaming. How dare he!

"A what! Spot Conlon. If daddy ever heard what you just called me you'd get such a beating!"

"But daddy ain't here Jamie. So I can call my sister what she really is. A disloyal, dishonest, slut. Come on Jamie. Tell me the truth, how many guys have you slept with?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" By now both Conlon's were screaming at the top of their lungs. A bunch of Spot's kids clamored to the door to the Brooklyn bunkroom.

"Yeah, I would!"

"For your information, none!"

"HAH!"

"HAH indeed. I don't need this from you too Spot. I had thought that maybe you would come to your senses and not fight tomorrow. But obviously you have none." Jamie, for the second time that day, threw open the door. All the boys scattered as Jamie left the lodging house. Spot sighed and sat down on the bed. He needed a strategy.

Meanwhile Jamie headed for her dad's old hang out. She knew she could always talk to someone there.


	8. Finn Finnegan

"So you think I should say something tomorrow? In front of everyone?" Jamie asked Fin Finnegan, her dead dad's closest friend. He gave her a smile that showed off his winkles. He was handsome for an older man. Finn was tall, well built, had broad shoulders, thick black hair and deep brown eyes. He was a hell of a dancer too but couldn't hold a job for very long.

"Yes. What choice do you have? It's not like you're afraid to speak in front of them." Jamie shook her head. He was right. She had to make a stand.

"Make them understand. Look, lassie. You just told me this story here about this feud. It took you nearly two hors too! Obviously you feel strongly about it. So show them that they can be allies and twice as strong. Show them the glory in that. Its what your father would have done." Jamie nodded again. He was right. She scanned the room and noticed that only she, Finn, the barkeep, and local drunk were left.

"I hate to ask you this but, seeing as it's almost two in the morning. Would you mind if I sleep at you apartment tonight?" Jamie asked feebly. She was so drained. And she couldn't sleep at either lodging house. Finn's eyes brightened.

"Of course Lassie. Come along. Let's get you some sleep." Finn threw his arm around her shoulder and led her to his Bowery tenement. She flopped on his couch the second they arrived and passed out cold, Finn smiled and covered her with an old, moth eaten, blanket. She didn't wake up until eleven-thirty the next morning.


	9. What About Breakfast

Jamie awakened to the familiar smell of her father's aftershave. For a few moments Jamie was convinced she was back in her old apartment. That is, until she remembered that Finn used the same aftershave as her father had.

Finn smiled when he saw Jamie's eyes flutter open. She was so much like her father. His dark hair, bright eyes, and that Irish temper, but a usually sweet disposition.

"Morning Lassie. Don't you worry about selling papers right now. I'm going to take you to lunch and then you are going to just relax until tonight. Okay?" Finn asked. Jamie looked puzzled.

"Lunch? What about breakfast?"

"It's almost noon. You've slept right through breakfast!" Jamie's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I slept so late. But Jack and Spot, and at the Lodging House I usually get so little sleep and –"Jamie apologized. Finn shushed her telling her it was all right. Jamie smiled at Finn's kindness. He had such a big heart. Jamie got up and gave him a bear hug. A few minutes later Jamie and Finn were on their way to lunch, which Finn insisted on paying for. He had a new job at the moment.

Jamie sighed in relief as she sat down to lunch with Finn. It was so nice to know she always had someone to talk to.


	10. The Rumble

Central Park was eerie at night. Jamie shivered. She walked unnoticed on the outskirts of the Brooklynites. Across the field she could make out Manhattan. Both sides were identical. All the boys had a nervous but excited look on their faces. Their leaders were stirring up and encouraging their boys.

The air was electrified. Jamie could smell the sweat. In her mind she pictured what it would be like after the fight. She didn't like what she saw. Jamie shuddered and knew she had to stop them. She hid midway between the Brooklyn side and the Manhattan side behind a large boulder, waiting for the opportune moment like Finn told her to.

Suddenly the air changed. The boys were quiet. Jack and Spot led their boys forward. Both leaders stopped on either side of the rock, their troops lined up behind them. Spot and Jack attempted to stare each other down. It was now or never Jamie decided and jumped up on the rock.

"Jameson?" Jack and Spot asked in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Spot demanded.

"I came here to stop you all from making a terrible mistake." A few snickers could be heard, a few sighs of relief. Mush elbowed Kid and both nodded as if they knew Jamie would have shown up.

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief. Jamie rolled her eyes. A few more snickers.

"You got a hearing problem?" Jamie asked. Jack narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Listen. This feud is stupid. It was started by two great leaders. So let's end it with two great leaders. Why do we have to fight? Why can't we form an alliance and become strong once again. Think about it. If the others heard you two had it out and were suffering some losses, they would gang up on you both. They would gain the upper hand. You have o band together and prove the Brooklyn and Manhattan are unstoppable." Jamie smiled as she heard some 'she's rights' and a few nodded heads. Finn's plan was working!

"Jack, Spot, look at you two! You used to be best friends. Now you're ready to kill each other! I visited Race today while everyone was gone and you know what he said? That you're all crazy."

"Jamie's right!" Jamie heard one Brooklynite yell. She smiled as she heard the many yeah's that echoed it. However Spot and Jack looked doubtful.

"Look. Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking. An since when did you two ever abide by the rules? Especially a dumb rule that says you have to be enemies with your best friend. So please, please re-think this!" Jamie pleaded. Both boys looked from each other to Jamie and back to each other. Jamie bit her lip hopefully. Jack spit into his hand and offered it to Spot, who in turn did the same. Spot whispered in Jack's ear. He smiled, nodded, and jumped upon Jamie's rock. For a moment their eyes met, but Jamie looked away.

"Boys! Me and Spot are heading back to the Lodging House to discuss our renewed friendship. You are free to party here or in Brooklyn. We'll make sure your bunks are saved. Don't worry about what time you get home. We're taking tomorrow off!" All at once there was an explosion of cheering.

"Well done Jamie." Jack whispered. Jamie smiled faintly.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied and turned to get down. Jack grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Listen, Jamie. There's something I need to tell you. That girl I broke up with Sarah for? The one I love? She's you." Jack announce smiling brightly. Jamie frowned and removed herself from his grip.

"Oh really? Is that why you called a me street rat who thinks she's glamorous but isn't? Who thinks everyone loves her, but you don't? Jamie asked before jumping off the rock to find Mush and Kid.


	11. The Bonds of Family

"I'm real sorry Jamie." Spot announced to Jamie first thing the next morning. Jamie help her head and nodded. She had a killer headache from all the partying the night before. Obviously Spot had spent the night.

"I know Spot." Jamie assured him.

"I just get so caught up I don't realize what I'm doing. I really didn't mean anything I said. Especially about you being a whore and a slut."

"I know Spot. Thanks. A lot." Jamie smiled and wrapped her arms around Spot. She knew that nothing could ever tear them apart. He was her brother after all.

"You are so much like daddy. You're strong, and smart, and fiery. He'd be real proud of you."

"He'd be proud of you too Spot."

"For what?"

"For realizing you were wrong."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't mean to be hogging all of your time. Jack wants to talk to you." Spot said and Jamie frowned. Why did she have to fall in like with Jack Kelley.

"I have nothing to say to him." Jamie said cautiously.

"You know you love him."

"I do not!" Jamie argued.

"Okay, okay. No you don't. But you're still going to have to be near him tonight." Jamie raised and eyebrow at Spot's comment.

"What?"

"Tonight. At the rally. At Medda's. Me and Jack are having it to prove our new friends and brotherhood."

"What's that got to do with me?" Jamie asked confused.

"Well, Jack wants you up on stage, between us."

"Don't you think we were out late enough last night?"

"Yeah. But tonight is only until nine-thirty."

"Oh. Well I'm standing as far away from him as possible."

"Suit yourself. But he really wants to talk to you." Jamie shrugged her shoulders and gazed across the bunkroom at Racetrack. She hadn't noticed he was awake.

"Racey! How are you!" Jamie asked running over to see her best friend.

"I've been better. Say, get me my cigar?"

"Sure thing."

"And another thing. Spot's right. You should talk to him." Race told Jamie as he sat up and lit his cigar.

"Why?" Jamie demanded. Race blew out his smoke before answering "Because you love him." Jamie sighed, defeated. She opened her mouth to ask where he was but Race answered before she could.

"Fire escape." Jamie smiled weakly at her brother and Race before opening the window and climbing the wrought-iron stairs that lead to Jack's favorite spot.


	12. The Fire Escape

Jamie watched Jack for a moment. She knew he didn't know she was there. She smiled as she watched the hair fall in his face. She briefly glance at his strong hands clenched on the railing. She quietly moved behind him.. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Jack?" He spun around, hands still on the railing.

"Yeah?" He answered. She searched his face for something, anything.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Jamie asked wringing her hands. Jack stared at his feet for a moment before saying:

"I'm really sorry Jamie. I wish there was some way I could take it all back. I know I was real awful to you that day. I didn't mean it Jamie. I-I-"Jack stopped.

"You what?" Jamie asked encouragingly.

"Nothing. Jesus Jamie. I'm sorry I called you a street rat. And that you thought you were glamorous and that everyone loved you. It's not true."

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I told you I didn't feel safe with you anymore and that you're just like everyone else. I'm sorry about the whole rape Sarah comment. I didn't mean it." Jamie continued wringing her hands and wrinkled her brow. Jack grabbed her hands to stop her from fidgeting with them. The second he touched her a spark when through her body and she smiled.

"And I'm sorry about saying I didn't love you," Jack said kissing her forehead," Because I didn't mean that either." Jamie smiled.

"Jack I-" Jamie was cut off by Jack's mouth covering hers. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily. Jamie pushed a stray hair out of his face and rested her hands on his chest.

"I love you Jack Kelley."

"I love you too, Jamie." Jack said grinning. Jamie slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Will you go to the rally tonight? And you know, stand up there with me?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Jamie answered.

"I, um, have wanted to give you this but, it never seemed right. Until now." Jack told her as he slipped a claddagh ring with a large emerald on it out of his pocket.

"Oh Jacky boy." Jamie sighed as he slipped it on her finger.

"It was my moms. I want you to have it Jamie." Jamie nodded a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Not to change the subject but, ah. Where's Crutchy." Jamie asked concerned.

"In Brooklyn still. He'll come home tonight after the rally. Don't worry."

"Okay." Jamie turned to go back inside but Jack stopped her.

"And Jamie?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"You were right. I won't ever let anything happen to you." Jamie smiled. She grabbed his bandana and dragged him over to her. She kissed him again and he kissed her back. They went back and forth for a while until the intensity was too much.

"Come on." Jamie said huskily in his ear. They made their way down the steps and kissed once more before opening the window. They both swung inside to find Spot and Race smirking at them.

"Well, well, well." Race commented.

"There was something in me eye." Jamie fished for an excuse and Jack nodded.

"Uh huh. So why is his hand on your ass?" Spot asked. Jamie blinked several times before saying:

"Shut up."

"Good one Jamie." Race replied. All four laughed and talked excitedly about the night that was fast approaching.


	13. We'd Be Crazy to Fight Him

"Jamie you look gorgeous." Mush gasped when she saw Jamie backstage at Medda's. Everyone was arriving and Jamie had just finished getting dressed. Medda had lent her a beautiful emerald green gown form her younger days.

"We'll have to keep and eye on you tonight. Make sure I don't have to pretend to be your boyfriend again." Kid commented and Race snickered at the mention of the time that Jamie had attracted an unwanted admirer. Kid had pretended he was her boyfriend and threw him through a door.

"Don't worry about her. She won't be looking at anyone but Jack and we'd be crazy to fight him." Race assured Blink. All three boys laughed.

"I see we're all better Race?" Jamie asked snidely. Race hit her with his hat.

"Hey no fair!" Jamie exclaimed realizing she didn't have a hat.

"Oh well!" Mush said and all three took turns hitting her.

"Knock it off. Come on Jamie." Spot yelled. It was obviously time for the rally to being. Jamie waved goodbye to her friends as Spot pushed her onto the stage.

"You look beautiful." Spot said as he waited for Jack. He came right as the curtain went up. He only had time to gasp at Jamie before he had to address the crowd.


	14. Carrying the Banner

"Carrying the Banner!" Jack yelled enthusiastically and went right into some cock-and-bull story about how they, the newsies, could do anything. Blah Blah Blah was all Jamie heard. He was obviously the reason she was such a good schmoozer. Was this meeting really necessary? She could be out playing poker with the boys.

"Jamie, you want to add anything to that?" Jack asked. She gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look. Why didn't she pay attention?

"Oh, um, well, I think, ah, it's great. All of us together. Defiantly." Jamie smiled.

"I can tell you were really paying attention. Fantasizing about ole Jacky boy were you?" Spot muttered under his breath. Jamie elbowed him hard smiling the whole time.

"As I was saying, we really need to stand untied, not just in a time of crisis..." Jack's voice droned on. Jamie craned her neck to see where Mush, Kid, and Race were. They were probably having more fun that she was.

"Hrmm. Jamie." Spot hissed.

"What?" Jamie whispered back as Jack went on about how strong they were.

"Stop craning your neck like you're looking for someone."

"I am!"

"I don't care. Stop!" Suddenly Jack snaked his arm around her waist. Spot moved forward with them.

"And of course I thank Jamie. For showing us what terrible thing we were about to do." Jack rambled on about how they almost destroyed a 'brotherhood'.

"Long winded ain't he?" Spot whispered, obviously bored too.

"You think?" Jamie whispered back. Jack went on to thank just about everyone for agreeing to unite, individually. All Jamie wanted to do was dance.

"Bet he's a great kisser. With all that endurance. I'm sure he's great at-"Jack faltered in his speech, obviously he had heard Spot.

"Shut your trap!" Jamie mumbled under her breath. Spot snickered.

"Just saying." Spot replied. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I think we're done talking. On with the dancing?" Jack asked receiving thousands of hoots and cheers. If there was one thing newsies loved above all else it was dancing. One voice could be distinguished from the crowd.

"Heya Jack! Can I dance with Jamie first?" Racetrack asked. Everyone turned their attention to jack who had his attention focused on Jamie.

"As long as you give her back." Jack replied. Jack kissed Jamie to the orchestra of cheers from the boys.

"You like my dress?" Jamie asked when they parted.

"You're stunning." Jack answered. And Jamie was never happier.


End file.
